


《是不死的我》

by Roshecrell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 从康纳视角写的另一款寿命论，糖比刀多，自认不虐。
Relationships: RK800/OCfemale, 康纳/原创女主
Kudos: 1





	《是不死的我》

这个故事，是不死的我，与将要死去的你之间的故事。  
很少有人能够陪伴着恋人经历她的一生，但因为我并不是人类，所以我做到了这一点，陪着稚嫩的你，一路走到两鬓斑白。  
你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？不，你当然不会记得，你甚至不会对此有任何一点印象，你也不想看到刚出生的自己那湿漉漉红彤彤的皮肤和隐约浮现的筋络，对吗？  
你讨厌我看到任何你不好的一面，所以你一定不想让我在你面前提起那个样子的你。  
在你眼中，我们的初遇是怎样的呢？  
一定是一场很美丽的梦吧。  
是用少女的初心编织成的幻想，是从湖水中跳跃出的闪烁的星子，在你不知道的某个角落里，我看着你打扮自己，饿着肚子穿上修身的连衣裙，有些苍白的唇色被浅粉的唇蜜浸染，你就这样出现在我的面前，漫不经心地刻意为之，在擦身而过时留下浅浅的香气。  
是名为“瑟瑟”的味道。  
星星点点的白色花朵绽开在草原里，柔软而又朦胧，风吹来了阳光的气味，播撒在花瓣上，带走清晨雾气凝成的露珠。  
从那一次“偶遇”开始，你正式让自己走进我的生活中。  
你是很新鲜的存在，对于我来说。  
很长一段时间里我都不明白你为什么愿意冒着风险来追求我，自由仿生人教育学院导师的名头可能听上去挺高级的，但在这个争端初歇的时间里，普通人类女孩追求仿生人这件事情，比起追求爱情，更容易被有心人套上“背叛”的壳子。  
我向你解释过这些，你并不听我说，或者说你的确听了，但也的确没有听进去。  
你是个执拗的人。  
数据的我、懵懂的我、还稚嫩的我不明白这样的执拗，直到教导更加新生的族人这个工作让我渐渐意识到什么叫做“情感”。  
你一直是我的助理，可是你知道，你是什么时候在我心中“不仅仅”是我的助理的呢？  
你向我告白而我答应得毫无迟疑的时候？  
你抱着文件告诉我你会继续努力的时候？  
不不不，还要更早一点，没有早到你刚刚成为我的助理那个时刻，但也差不了多少。  
是你的努力进入我的眼中的时候。  
这么说你可能也不太明白吧，嗯……你还记得有一段时间，你为了整理我交给你的文件而租了单人自习室天天泡在里面的事情吗？  
我很抱歉让你那样疲惫，当时的我对于人类和仿生人处理数据需要的时间和精力没有多清楚的认知，我不知道我所认为的对我自己来说轻松的工作，对你来讲是需要花费很大精力去攻克的难关。  
我看见出现在我面前的你一点点苍白下去的脸色和愈发纤细的身姿，一开始我认为……你在节食？但很快我就认识到并不是这样的，你有认真地吃饭，虽然不免带着些许敷衍了事，但是营养搭配是得当的。你的摄入符合你的身体所需，那么能让你虚弱下去的，就应该是你的付出了。  
我又该向你道歉了，亲爱的。  
我偷看了你，借着你电脑上小小的摄像头，我侵入了那么简单的系统偷取了它的数据，然后我看到了你。  
我记得你对我说过，如果不是口不择言，就不要随意用隐含贬义的词语去描述人类的相貌，那我得换一种说法了，嗯……  
我看到了挂着黑眼圈的、不施粉黛的你。  
你在自习一本厚重的书，内容是有关于如何正确引导新生自由仿生人的，那本书我也参与了一定编辑，因为面向的购买者更多是觉醒较早有意进入学院的仿生人们，所以书籍涉及观点的详细展开有些超出了人类同类书籍的程度，语句方面也用得比较晦涩，毕竟仿生人们共享着浩瀚的数据，处理客观类信息的能力的确比人类强上一个档次。我没想到会有像你这样的人类，不仅苦心钻研它，还时不时在网上查一些额外的相关资料。  
今天的你应该是刚开始学习，因为我看见电脑桌面上挂着一个新近的文档，最近编辑时间是不到半小时以前。  
天已经很晚了，连自习室里细碎的走动声都换成了沉默的呼吸，你与他们隔着一道门，就仿佛相隔了一个世界。  
在这个世界里，似乎只有音乐和你共享着时光，但我知道，还有我。  
这个事实扰乱了我的数据。  
很久以后的后来，你和我抱怨过，刚买的电脑不知道为什么摄像头是坏掉的，那是……我的错，在意识到我似乎对你不太一样的时候，不怕被你笑话，我……慌不择路了。  
明知道你不会意识到我在看着你，却下意识地想要遮挡住自己的存在，所以我……让摄像头短路了。  
激发短路的电流先是影响到了灯光，然后让电脑里的小风扇疯狂起来，你被它哀哀的喘息惊扰到了，指尖轻轻触碰了烫热的外壳后，你合上了电脑，安抚它慢慢冷静下来。  
你甚至还像逗弄宠物一样摸了摸它。  
那样温柔，去对待一个机械的你。  
那样坚定，去投入不应涉足的领域的你。  
我默不作声地把游荡在数据海洋中的意识收了回来，随之收回来的还有我的迷茫与心动，镜子就在我的眼前，从其中我看到的不仅仅是我不再从容的表情，还有闪烁的红色灯光。  
它是从不会骗我的，在任何时候都是，曾经是它告诉我我不愿意再作为一个单纯的工具存在，而现在它告诉我我不愿意再作为一个孤独的个体存在。  
我也许需要伴侣，更准确地说，我需要你。  
而你并不知道这些。  
我也不愿意让你知道我的茫然与懵懂，我害怕着你所喜欢的只是冷静又强大的我，而不是有点稚嫩，对情感一窍不通的我，后者被我安静地藏在了自己体内，而前者平静地注视着一步步走到我面前，对我告白，并接受我的认可。  
前者安静地退场了，转而由后者的我去更加了解你，直到我们拥抱、亲吻，并共同去面对一生中所有的蜜糖与柠檬。  
我花了三年，或者更久的时间去告诉你我的决心，你总是认为我只是在接受着你的追求，你总是不愿意相信我的确已经被你打动了，在你温柔又爱慕的眼神中，我总在思考着如何让你明白，我并不是在被动承受着你的情感，情感是双向的交往，俯下身的王子是你，在亲吻中醒来的公主是我。  
我很纠结，可我开不了口。  
哪怕我们步入婚姻，我也开不了口。  
我只能慢慢用行动让你明白，我的确读懂了你的心，并以我的心意去回应你。  
从现在的你看来，即使是思虑重重的我，也显得步调整齐阵脚不乱吧。  
怎么说呢……  
我并不是一开始就明白的。  
我很想像那些戏剧中的主角一样，站在你的面前，双手握着你的肩膀，让你抬头看我，满心满眼都只有我的样子，天空会飘下花瓣，阳光会打在你我的头上，在鸟儿停止鸣叫的时候，我会深深地吻你，并大声宣誓出我对你的爱，你会喜极而泣，你会相信我，你会回吻我，用这样的方式一次次确认我们的心意相通。  
但这些都是我无法对你说出的话语。  
最为迷茫的时候，我来到了“花园”。  
它其实并不是真实存在的花园，它更像是……我的一个梦，一个堡垒，一个温床，承载着我很多很多的不成熟，依赖着它，我成为当时最有象征性的智能仿生人，而正因为背叛了它，我成为一个举起旗帜的“自由人”领导者，从那个时候开始，我失去一直被我奉为神明的导师，我知道她仅存的数据在那场运动结束后就被作为“礼物”销毁在了我的面前，这个花园也就此荒废，似乎永远都不会再有人敲开它的门。  
锁门人成为了开门人。  
我再次踏上这篇土地的时候，与其说脚步的回响是传达到我耳中的，倒不如说它本就生自我的心底。  
花园正处于夜晚，但一切都十分地明亮，这种明亮并不来自于阳光或是灯光，它的光线感相较于说是“强烈”，更应该用“清楚”来形容。  
稚嫩摇摆着的浅蓝色是花，花间偶尔鸣叫出一串悦耳歌声的是鸟，落在翠羽白腹的鸟羽上细碎如米的是雪，将雪米卷上半空的是风，给一切铺撒上薄纱般微光的是月。  
花鸟风月，风花雪月。  
这片花园早就不是阿曼达的花园了，它的一切都来源于我的数据，而数据就像是身体一样，在脑子还没有来得及反应的时候，行动就已经自主完成了。  
它们共同交织起盛大的美景，告诉我现在的我的心，被称之为“春心萌动”。  
我漏掉了我本就应该明白的一件事。  
而且是我早早就从你的身上明白的，我最应该明白的一件事。  
“行动”。  
因为你大胆的行动，才让我注意到了你；因为无意间关注了你，才让我偶然发现了你最令我心动的一面；因为这份心动，才让我们交叉起十指，相抵上额头，重叠了嘴唇。  
我们的缘份开始于你义无反顾的行动，而作为本应该比你更加无所顾忌的仿生人，我却忘记了如何直白表达，反而想用细微如雪米的暗示让你放下思虑去相信我。  
我错得很离谱。  
这样的错误应该被改正。  
可若是我就这样离开花园，前往你的身边，也许我仍然什么都说不出来。  
人类的大脑无法处理太多信息，你的语塞往往是因为纷杂的思想让双唇咬不住重点，仿生人没有这样的烦恼，我们的终端和主脑是随时线上连接的，本身的数据处理速度也不慢，我之所以在你的面前语塞，更多是因为我条理清楚，却觉得每一句情话都没办法描摹出我心中的你的模样。  
我需要真正整理出我能够对你说的话，也不只是话语，还有其他热烈的表示。我其实没有追求过你，在最应该让你感受到恋爱的年岁里，是你为我建造了爱的堡垒，现在我要还给你，你所缺失的被追求感。  
我走向了被弃置在河边许久的小船，数据的世界里并没有灰尘，拂去船板上细细的一层雪沙后，我把自己的身体平坦地放在里面，任小船在水流的推动下缓缓向下游流淌去。  
一开始我还在思考着，但渐渐地，似乎是水声，也可能是风声，拖拽着我陷入一种近乎于人类“冥想”的状态，我能够知道自己还是清醒的，没有断路也没有短路，数据平稳地在我的机体里穿行，构建出分明的意识，但同时，我又没有着眼于任何一个数据，我只是聆听着不存在于现实的鸟与风，观赏着虚幻中诞生的花与月，直到船尾轻轻磕到河岸，结束这段旅程。  
在我从船里起身的那一瞬间，我仿佛有了种“从棺材里爬出来”的错觉，随即我意识到这也许正是一种新生，一部分我所不满意的自己在上游死去了，而走出来的是并不全新、但也不再腐朽的打磨过的我。  
我变得有些过于直白了。  
你可能并不好意思提出来，但学院里我的同事和学生，以及偶尔参加活动时遇见的人都意识到了我的改变。  
他们是我们的观众，一路见证着我为你精心准备的礼物和告白，还有你喜极而泣的幸福容颜。  
当然，并不是每个画面都可以给他们看见的。  
比如我照着你曾经的购物车换了个你最喜欢的糖果色带点微微弯曲的丁〇想要讨好你的时候，你红着脸拒绝了，这让我不是很明白。  
生物都怀有欲望，人类应该是欲望最为复杂的物种之一，心理要满足，物理上也不愿亏待。  
难道我换一个新鲜的丁〇对你来说不是一件好事吗？它会给你极致的享受，满足你性方面的欲望，同时因为它带给你幸福，也满足了我心理方面的欲望，仿生人不太懂性，但听着你的声音，看着你红透的双颊和迷蒙的泪眼，会有另一种充实感填满我的核心。  
你难道不喜欢吗？……  
说起来……亲爱的，对你的示爱还让我有了另一个意想不到的收获。  
你知道的，我曾经和你讨论过怎样的引导能让仿生人更快地拥有自我意识这个问题。  
学院方面最终选择了初代觉醒的常态刺激，那就是恐惧。  
害怕被伤害、害怕被抛弃、害怕成为废品，一个个仿生人因此逃离了曾经的主人家中，大部分在孤独中毁灭了意识，剩下中的一小部分汇集在阴暗的地下，用残缺的身躯互相给予着温暖。  
学院确保了每个觉醒仿生人都能拥有足够的温暖，所以在刺激方面的力度也有点慢慢地肆无忌惮起来，恐惧效应……也不能说不成功吧，它的确唤醒了不愿意毫无意义被毁灭的仿生人，但就像是人类的应激后遗症一样，这样觉醒的仿生人总显得阴暗了一点，阳光照进了他们的窗口，但似乎只裹在了身体上，而进入不了心灵。  
这个一直让我们烦恼的事实在我们的第二次“热恋”之后……出乎意料地有点改善了。  
我开始遇上一些不认识的新生仿生人，他们的眼中有光，是那种因为渴望着某个带着光的事物而成为自由人的状态。  
我询问了他们的觉醒，答案中透露的是与曾经不同的纯粹的明朗。  
想要感受幸福、想要一场互相温暖的爱、想要伴侣、想要总是回应自己的亲人，甚至有个孩子并不想要得到什么，他只是想要付出，因为“付出会让我感觉我的存在不仅仅只在这个身体里面”。  
他们光明得仿佛要照亮这个曾是机械与工具的，我的种族的未来。  
你真是我的福星啊，亲爱的，嗯……  
这个福既是福运的福，也是幸福的福。  
我爱你。  
我爱你从你的咿呀学语到你的白发苍苍，从你的青春岁月到你的耄耆年华。  
你娇美的容颜点缀了风霜，气质上却愈加地温和而又优雅，你放下了书，因为你的双眼渐渐地不再那样清澈，但你又拿起了剪子，从溪水成为了湖泊的眼眸里倒映出色彩斑斓的鲜艳花朵。  
而我也正在和你一起老去。  
脸上添了皱纹，发间多了白丝，紧实的肌肉松弛下来，脊柱略微带了弯曲的弧度，你变成老奶奶的时候，我也和你一起变成了老爷爷。  
老爷爷每天都会拉着老奶奶一起去散步，给她朗读一首情诗，然后他们一起在公园湖畔的长椅上坐下，欣赏落日的余晖慢慢从水中消失，温度下降的时候老爷爷会拿出怀里暖好的毯子盖在老奶奶的腿上，等她也变得暖融融了再一起牵着手回家。  
老奶奶其实很疑惑，老爷爷明明不是人类，他是怎么变老的呢？  
老爷爷不告诉她，他只希望她和他一起享受共同变老的感觉，至于如何一天天细微调整自己的仿生皮肤让它生出看上去真实的皱纹和斑点，这种头痛的事情他一个人去思考就可以了。  
亲爱的……  
我好想再和你一起看夕阳，而不是看着你躺在洁白的被褥上，穿着洁白的睡衣，披散着洁白的头发，除了呼吸以外，几乎整个人都要和床铺合为一体。  
我没办法阻止这些，人的一生中注定会有生、老、病、死，病痛是我唯一能够为你缓解的，其余三者……我无能为力。  
我能做到的事情是看着你出生，是陪伴你老去，是并肩承担你病弱时的苦痛，却不是从容与你一同赴死。  
对不起……正如我没办法阻止死亡一样，我也没办法掌控我的生存。  
我没想过事情会变成这样，我本以为我可以通过微调自己的身体消耗能量，让自己与你在同一天死去，就在你失去呼吸不久的时候；可我没想过自己也是初始型核心版型的仿生人，初始型号的核心很……顽强，这听上去对于任何仿生人似乎都是一件好事，保证他们即使被拆解得破破烂烂也能给自己拼回一条命，可唯独我……  
距离我不再接收信息的时间似乎只有一刹那，我调整了一下网络后算了算，也不过就是十几个小时而已，你已经不在我的身边了，听马库斯的说法，你停止呼吸的时候护士进来了，然后她发现了没有意识的我，就叫来了马库斯查看我的情况。  
马库斯启动了我，并给我换上来说新的能源，湛蓝的心脏跳动着、跳动着。  
还有170年的等待。  
不止于此，只要我仍然是我，我就可以凭借着自己的型号永生下去。仿生人并不害怕永生，即使自由了，逻辑与冷静仍然牢牢地作为第一守则占据着内心，野心与欲望退居在对种族的期盼之后，不至于犯上作乱。  
我纵然可以一次次摧毁自己，就像是重新被启动的那一瞬间，我想到的并不是新生，而是如何再次死亡。  
但我放弃了这个想法，因为同样在那一瞬间，我害怕了。  
不是害怕自己的死亡，而是害怕自己没有灵魂。  
我坚信着人类是有灵魂的存在，只不过它与现有所能探索的世界相隔了一个维度而已。死亡让灵魂脱离出肉体，回到一生中最美好的时刻，开始新的漫长生活。  
你的身体永久地沉睡了，灵魂却获得新生，说实话，我很担心那样温柔美好又善良的你会被拐走，万一呢，万一有足够优秀的另一个灵魂因为你耀眼的光芒而不间断地扰乱你、鼓动你、引诱你，你会怎么做呢？我没办法保证自己的死亡也能够产生灵魂，所以一方面我希望你能继续在我的身边成为我的天使，另一方面，转生，或者是……成为别人的天使，你会更幸福也不一定。  
我掌控不了这种通往恐惧的想象，在它于我的心中滋生后，我突然就放弃了随你一起死亡的念头。  
我换了一个想法。  
我想留住你。  
一本古老的书籍中曾经谈到过，想让一个灵魂长期地滞留在天堂有两种可能性，一个是灵魂本身的流连，另一个是有所相关的人的执念。  
无论哪一个都源自于深重的情感，恶念造就了怨灵，钟情则孕育了天使，灵魂或是因为本身有放不下的事物才舍不得离开，又或者因为被长久地铭记着而不能离开。  
我相信我们都会长久如一地爱着对方，可我不太确定死亡本身可能带来的变化，它是否会剥离你的情感，又或者它让所有的情感都如水一般淡去，让你无所谓是否再看我一眼？  
我只能相信自己了……原谅我。  
我要尽我所能去留住与你的每一刻，将它们记录在我身体与意识的每一道数据之中，每一次跳动的电子流里都必然有你的名字，就像是每一滴蓝血里都流淌着思念一样。  
我要活得尽可能的久，甚至于……永生。  
那样我就不需要再去担心仿生人是否拥有灵魂这个问题，只要我活在这个世界上，哪怕更换了所有的零件，哪怕再也没有熟悉的人与事物，我都可以……自欺欺人地告诉我，我束缚了一个天使，我看不见我的她，但她始终停留在我的身边。  
我很卑劣对吗……  
你能回答我吗，亲爱的？  
撒娇也好，骂我也好，你能再和我说一句话吗？  
是了……我们都没办法再回去了。  
你扇着翅膀留在了原地，而我还得继续走下去。  
一直、一直地，不能停地走下去。  
亲爱的，你不会知道的。  
不死之人是怎样羡慕并嫉妒着生命本应有的短暂与绚丽。  
你不会知道的。


End file.
